Daichi Sora
Daichi Sora (大地そら, Sora Daichi) was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and the father of Momoko Sora. Background Daichi was the grandson of the Nidaime Hokage, so he was brought up to be quite proud of his heritage. This made him look down on a few people, one of them being his future wife, Naomi Uzumaki, however she beat this habit out of him when he saved her. Daichi was a potential candidate for the position as the Yondaime Hokage due to his ancestry, however he gave up the position since he said he "wouldn't be able to cope with too much responsibility". He was Minato Namikaze's best friend during his youth and after Minato got the title "Yondaime Hokage", Minato would ask Daichi for advice in anything relating to work, which showed the level of trust they had in each other. Daichi died fighting the Kyuubi when it attacked the village on October 10, and his daughter was left orphaned at the age of one month. Personality In his younger years, Daichi was a very proud person and trained to the best of his ability to keep his family proud. Due to his heritage, he looked down on most people in the village for not being on the 'same class' as him. When Daichi saved his future wife, he first saved her then talked down on her for being so 'weak and stupid' for being captured so easily. This led to him being beaten up by Naomi for being so proud, and this ultimately led him to drop his habit of speaking down on others out of fear that he will be beaten up again. When Naomi got pregnant with their daughter, Daichi became very protective over her and their unborn child. He would make sure they were comfortable and safe. After Momoko was born, he developed an 'Overprotective-Father Mode', dubbed by Naomi, where he wouldn't let any baby boy near his daughter because he viewed them as 'monsters who would steal his 'angel' from him'. On October 10, he made sure that he left Naomi and one-month-old Momoko in a safe place before he left to the battle he never came back from. Appearance Daichi inherited his 'girlish' light peach hair colour from his grandmother, Keiko Sora, and he got teased for this and given the nickname his own daughter would one day inherit: Peachy (桃, Momo no). ''He had green eyes and fair skin. During his younger years he wore a light green jacket over a fishnet shirt with brown shorts, a dark green wrist band on his left wrist and the standard blue shinobi sandals. In his adult years, he wore the Konoha flat jacket over a green haori and fishnet shirt, a dark green wrist band on his left wrist and he wore long blue pants with standard blue shinobi sandals and a brown forehead protector. Abilities Nature Type Daichi was able to use Lightning Release (雷遁, ''Raiton; English TV "Lightning Style"), which he has passed onto is daughter. Fuuinjutsu He was skilled in fuuinjutsu, probably because Naomi taught him during the time they were married. His ability in fuuinjutsu was widely known because he was not a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Life Force and Chakra Control As a descendant of the Senju clan, Daichi inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting him great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. This was shown during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha when he was hit with an attack, Daichi had continued to fight with his nature type without getting tired for a long time. However, not even his incredibly long life force was able to save his life when he was striked through the chest with one of Kyuubi's claws, which ultimately went through his heart and thus ended his life. His cause of death killed Minato and Kushina not an hour later. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Daichi is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. After being mobilised, he becomes part of the group that Chūkichi requests assistance from, alongside Chiyo, Hanzō and Kimimaro. He later encounters the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division with this improvised team, where Deidara is imprisoned. When enemy reinforcements arrive from the Fifth Division to provide assistance, Daichi was shocked to hear the name of his daughter and see a very familiar looking grown-up girl opposite him. He later realises that the girl before him is actually his daughter, who was an infant the last time he saw her, and he looks at her in pain and pride while remarking that she has grown up to become a really strong kunoichi. As he watches Momoko battle the other reincarnated shinobi, he notes that her fighting style is almost like his, yet its with a grace she undoubtedly inherited from Naomi. When the Impure World Reincarnation was released, a satisfied Daichi was enveloped in a light of sorts before his soul ascended from his deconstructing body to return to the afterlife, but not before he told his daughter that he was proud of her, of how strong she became and that he was glad that she was born to him and Naomi, which left Momoko in tears. Legacy More than a decade after his death, his daughter would learn how he and his wife died, but Momoko would not bear any grudges. When he is reincarnated, Daichi tells Momoko the truth behind the Kyuubi's attack since only a selected few know about it, and since he is a descendant of a Hokage and Minato trusted him, he had access to this information. Movies Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower Twenty years in the past, Daichi was assigned a secret mission alongside Minato Namikaze, Shibi Aburame and Chōza Akimichi to intervene in the crisis in Rōran, where a Sunagakure missing-nin from the future called Mukade is building a Puppet Army using the power of the Ryūmyaku, an ancient chakra flow deep underground the city, and plans to change the future to his favour, conquering the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Minato asks the Third Hokage's permission to bring his student, Kakashi Hatake, and the Hokage agrees. When they arrive in Rōran, Daichi and his Team save Naruto from Mukade's puppets. Realising that the boy is also from the future, Minato and Daichi tell Naruto to leave the city until they finish their mission, trying to keep him in the dark so the future won't be changed. However, Naruto ends up saving the Queen of Rōran, Sāra and attacks Daichi, thinking they are the ones after her life. As a result, Minato decides to tell Naruto the truth about their mission and that Mukade arrived six years before Naruto, changed his name into Anrokuzan and has become the Minister of Rōran. Naruto recognises Minato's face and tells him he looks just like the Fourth Hokage. While Daichi claims that it is impossible, because their Hokage is still the Third, Minato asks Naruto to stop talking about the future. Sāra doesn't believe in them and runs off to prove Anrokuzan's innocence. Daichi tells Naruto to protect Sāra while they look for Mukade and Minato gives Naruto one of his Flying Thunder God Kunai. When Naruto and Sāra try to fight Anrokuzan on the city's underground, Daichi and his Team reappear and help Naruto while Sāra saves the men Mukade kidnapped to build his Puppet Army and takes them and their families to the Garden of Ryūmyaku, where they'll be safe. Daichi and the team aside from Minato escort them. Mukade fuses with his puppets, becoming a giant puppet monster using the Ryūmyaku's power. To stop Mukade from regenerating, Sāra must stop the flow of the Ryūmyaku in the Source of the Ryūmyaku while Naruto and Minato fight off Mukade. After Minato seals off the Ryūmyaku completely, Naruto and Yamato begin to glow because the time flow has come back to normal and they must return to their own time. So the future won't be changed, Daichi decides to erase everybody's memories. However, Naruto tells Minato and Daichi that he has to talk to them, but they refuse, telling Naruto that they'll meet again. Naruto persists and tells them that if they don't talk now, he'll never have the chance. As Minato prepares to send them back to the future, Naruto begins to ask if he could possibly be his father, and also if Daichi could be Momoko's. Minato interrupts him and tells him that if he ever had a son, he wished he would be brought up a ninja just like Naruto, to which Naruto smiles and sheds tears of joy, and Daichi tells him the same about having a daughter, before Naruto and Yamato got sent back to the future. Daichi used a technique to wipe everyone's memory so it wouldn't affect the future. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate timeline of this movie, Daichi is still alive, as is his wife Naomi. He is still a shinobi, and this time he is always accompanied with his wife on missions, who in this world is a ninja like him. Trivia * From Japanese 大 (dai) "large, great" combined with 地 (chi) "earth, land" or 智 (chi) "wisdom, intellect". * "Sora" literally means "sky" (ソラ) * According to the databook(s): ** Daichi wished to fight Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju and Momoko Sora. ** Daichi preferred Naomi's cooking the most, and disliked anything spicy, something he had in common with his wife and something his daughter inherited. ** Daichi has completed 127 official missions in total: 56 D-rank, 32 B-rank, 29 A-rank, 10 S-rank ** Daichi's hobbies were reading, studying fuuinjutsu and teasing his friends and wife (mostly his wife). * Daichi and Naomi died on the same day, which was October 10. * In Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!, Daichi suddenly appears in the hallway of the stadium when Naruto is running to the toilets. All of these appearances in this special were only for the comical effect. * Unlike his wife, Daichi's name is engraved in the Memorial Stone, and his daughter often spends her time there. Quotes (To Naomi after he rescued her) "Why are you so stupid?! This is the reason you were captured! You're weak!" (To an unborn Momoko) "Hey, I'm tou-chan! I can't wait to meet you." (To newborn Momoko) "You look a lot like me, but I hope you inherit something from your beautiful mother as well." (Last words to Naomi and Momoko) "It should be alright here. Stay quiet and be safe, okay? I want to see you two unharmed after all this. I'll be back before you know it, Naomi, Momoko." (Last thoughts) "Nao..mi.....Momo..ko.....Sor.....ry...." Reference Daichi Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Senju Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Jōnin Category:Original Character Category:DRAFT